thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Franken-Forest
The Enchanted Franken-Forest is the 12th episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary In the beginning of the episode, Lightning is beating up a dummy that looks like Cameron. He then mocks his voice in the confessional and calls him a "sneaky challenge stealer" and keeps punching the dummy. Cameron goes to Zoey for help, who seems to not be her usual self anymore. She gives Cameron advice to help him man up to Lightning, who is seen salting and eating the Cameron dummy, causing Cameron to freak out. Zoey tries to team up with Cameron to get him out. Chris welcomes the finalists to the "Mutant Forest of Terror." Cameron backs away slowly in fear, and almost lands in a bio-hazardous sinkhole. Chris also says that this is where Chef gets all his Marshmallows of Toxic Loserdom. The challenge is to race through the forest in order to find a mutant Venus Flytrap that holds a rare flower needed in order to win the challenge. Cameron is excited to know whoever wins the challenge also gets to decide who they take to the finale. Zoey asks how they were going to find the flower. Chris proceeds to give them a piece of a map and says they can either share, or run off. Lightning chooses to go off on his own, while Cameron and Zoey stay together and follow the start of the map, until the trail ends. In the forest, Lightning is seen running while cheering, until he finds himself lost. While walking in a random direction, he comes across a mutant fly and a mutant flower. He mocks them, until they chase him. The camera then goes over to Cameron and Zoey. Cameron asks Zoey if she's feeling okay, due to her new personality. She doesn't seem to care and continues to use her "instincts" when Lightning and the giant fly crash into a tree nearby. Lightning drops his piece of the map, and Zoey grabs it saying she needs it. Cameron tries to correct her by saying "we" trying to reassure himself that he's not alone on this. Zoey says in the confessional that she loves Cameron, but he's a "word nerd," stating that "we" and "I" doesn't matter as long as they're on the same team. Cameron walks to find Zoey, he discovers ,after trying to make peace with a giant fly, that it quickly falls in love with him. Nearby, Zoey is walking with all of the map, when she steps on a sinkhole and manages to grab on the ledge. Lightning steals the map, leaving her behind. The giant fly is seen flirting with Cameron, but it is then eaten by a mutant squirrel, when Zoey comes over saying that he's been playing with a house fly while Lightning has the whole map. But up ahead, Lightning doesn't know how to read the map because he has the parts mixed up. Back with Cameron and Zoey, they figure out that Venus flytraps are found in places like bogs. Zoey says that she remembers seeing a bog on the map. Then she makes a confessional saying that she's doing all the work, while Cameron is "mutant bait." Lightning is seen running uphill saying he's almost there, but then finds out that he is falling of the cliff. Back in the forest, Cameron and Zoey find the bog and Larry with the flower inside it's mouth. Chris is seen remembering all the good times he had with Larry before he left him behind while the toxic waste company took over. Back at the camps mine, Ezekiel makes his third cameo of the season, trying to get out from the mine since its destruction, until Lightning trips over him and he falls back down, creating a long screech followed by a loud thump. Zoey is seen asking herself how she was going to get the flower, but Cameron corrects her again saying "we" could get across by using the stepping stones. Zoey attempts to follow Cameron's plan, but halfway across, she encounters a mutant turtle which pushes her back to Cameron. She thinks that Cameron is out to get rid of her, but Cameron tries to reassure her that they're together on this challenge. Lightning finally catches up to them, and jumps right on and over the mutant turtle to the flower. But right as he goes to grab it, the flytrap shuts Lightning inside, but then spits him out after he tries to fight it. Zoey tells Cameron to stop cowering in fear and go get the flower for her, but Cameron once again corrects her. He finds out that the flower is Larry's bite sensor, but there is no way to grab it fast enough. Zoey states she has a plan. Later, Cameron is seen going down from a vine to the flytrap, but when he gets down, he sways from sneezing from the pollen of the plant, which makes the plant almost bite him. The branch holding the vine then starts to break as he attempts to go down for the second time, but Lightning knocks him away as he grabs the flower while swinging on a vine. Then Cameron crashes into Zoey and Larry gets up and uses its roots as hands and legs to chase after Lightning. Cameron asks Zoey if they're still a team, and she agrees. As Lightning tries to get to the finish line, Larry grabs him while Zoey grabs the flower from his hands. Larry throws Lightning and goes after Zoey. Cameron and Zoey exchange the flower to distract Larry, but Cameron drops the flower when Zoey passes it. After Cameron grabs it, he runs away from Larry and Zoey tells him to pass it so she can win this. Cameron then says that she'd vote him off and Larry snatches him, leaving the flower on the ground. As Zoey heads for the finish line with the flower, she hears Cameron scream for her. She has a montage of her old personality and how she was nice to him. She then says no amount of money is better than a friend and drops her bandanna and flower. As Lightning approaches the flower, he runs off with it, while Zoey is in Larry's mouth with Cameron. Chris is seen screaming for Larry to grab Lightning before he gets to the finish, but he makes one big leap pass the finish. Chris grabs the flower, only to give it back to Larry. Larry spits out Zoey and Cameron and eats the flower, while Chris cuddles with him. Zoey then offers a hand to Cameron while he accepts thanking her. Back at the cabins, Zoey and Cameron are talking about their friendship. Zoey says whatever happens that they'd still have their friendship. Lightning then taunts them by threatening that either one of them could go. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning gets to pick which contestant he wants to send home. Cameron then offers himself to leave, knowing he would probably be Lightning's choice anyways. Lightning interrupts Cameron's speech and says he's hurling Zoey instead. They both are shocked of what they heard about Lightning's choice. Cameron says she's a more worthy opponent, and Lightning responds by that being the reason why she needs to go and he told Cameron that he’s bringing him to the finale so he can eat him alive, much to Cameron's frightness. Chris then hurls Zoey and signs off by saying that if Zoey and Cameron were the final 2, it would be a "snooze-fest." Later that night though, Chef is seen with the Marshmallow of Loserdom Chris forgot to give Zoey. He throws it in the bonfire pit, while a giant explosion goes off as the episode ends. Trivia General *This episode marks the first time that a generic intern has been given a name. **In this case, his name is Josh. *With the elimination of Zoey, this episode marks the first time the final two of the season has been made up of the same gender (male). *This episode reveals how the Marshmallows of Toxic Loserdom are made. Chris says that it has been three years since Total Drama Island as he left Larry on the island after the first season. *Ezekiel shows signs of returning to his normal human state in this episode as he yells, sighs, and grunts in his human voice instead of animal growls. *This is the only episode of the season in which Scott does not appear in. **This is also the only episode of the entire series in which the season's main antagonist does not appear. **Although, he did appear in the recap. *On Cartoon Network, this episode, along with the next episode, were aired together to make an hour long finale special. Thus becoming the first two episodes to be aired as such. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Vine Swinging Episodes Category:Article Stubs